Kazoku
by Author gula-gula
Summary: sebuah keluarga kecil yang baru di bangun oleh midorima dan momoi . langsung baca aja , sorry bad summary .


**warning** : ini Cuma kisah fiksi yang aku buat , ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun apa lagi sampe di uangkan , NGGAK! OOC , typo , maaf kalo ceritanya kurang greget , kan saya bukan anak mad dog /jdug/ .

Kuroko no Basket punya fujimaki tadatoshi tapi cerita fanfic ini murni ide Author gula-gula : )

**kazoku**

Hembusan angin malam yang dingin itu masuk melalui celah-celah jendela membuat seseorang didalam kamar yang gelap itu harus menarik selimutnya karna udara yang ia rasakan semakin dingin.

Pria dengan surai hijau itu mencoba memeluk seseorang yang berada disebelah nya ia berharap bisa mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan dari seseorang yang tengah ia cari.

Tangan kekar nya terus bergerak dan meraba mencari seseorang yang dapat ia peluk dengan erat seperti biasa nya, namun usaha nya nihil ia hanya menemukan sebuah bantal disamping nya .

Dengan malas pria bernama midorima shintarou itu membuka mata dan beranjak keluar kamar , midorima tidak ingin tidur sendirian.

Kaki nya perlahan berjalan menuju dapur , ia yakin bahwa seseorang yang ia cari berada disana.

"momoi" kata midorima tenang .

"midorin ?" kata momoi kaget .

"apa yang kau lakukan ?" kata midorima khawatir melihat kondisi momoi .

"aku sedang makan midorin" jawab sang gadis .

"bukankah tadi kita sudah makan ? kau ingat beberapa jam yang lalu kau makan sangat banyak" kata midorima duduk dihadapan momoi dan memandang gadis cantik itu dengan cemas.

"aku hanya memakan buah midorin " kata momoi mengerucutkan bibir nya .

Midorima menghela nafas , ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan sang gadis hingga membuat nafsu makan nya membludak seperti sekarang ini.

Beberapa hari terakhir ini momoi memang banyak makan tidak hanya saat makan siang atau malam , momoi bahkan beberapa kali menghilang saat tengah malam dan midorima menemukannya didapur tengah memakan sesuatu seperti saat ini .

"cepat habiskan lalu tidur , kau ingin membuatku mati kedinginan huh?" kata midorima mebelai surai merah muda itu

"jika aku tidak lapar , aku tidak akan meninggalkan midorin sedirian "kata nya dengan nada manja dan kembali memakan makanan yang tersisa , mulut nya terlihat seperti tupai terus mengunyah terus terus dan terus , itu membuat midorima khawatir akan kesehatannya .

.

.

.

Secerca cahaya pagi hari masuk melalui celah-celah jendela yang telah terbuka

Pria dengan surai hijau nya itu tengah melenguh pelan ia mengdarkan pandangan nya mencari seseorang yang telah menemani tidurnya selama 3bulan terakhir ini .

"midorin ?" kata momoi sedikit mengagetkan midorima

Pria itu lalu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya _'istriku'_ batin nya menjawab ia kemudian sedikit menarik ujung bibir nya dan tersenyum simpul .

"kau sudah bangun ?" tanya midorima lalu mendekati nya dan membelai surai senada bunga sakura itu lembut

"hu'um , pagi ini aku sudah memasak masakan spesial untukmu " kata momoi semangat

"baiklah , aku akan mencoba nya " kata midorima berjalan menuju kamar mandi

Momoi berjalan menuju jendela kamar nya gadis cantik itu mengedarkan pandangan nya keseluruh kota indah fikirnya , ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa ia akan menikah dengan midorima shintarou , momoi tersenyum betapa dulu ia sangat mencintai kuroko tetsuya .

Seperti kata midorima dulu_ "manusia hanya berencana tapi tuhan yang menentukan" _sama hal nya dengan momoi , ia mungkin dulu berencana dengan kuroko tapi tuhan menentukan nya dengan midorima .

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan kamar nya dan meletakan sebuah baju celana dasi dan sepatu diatas meja.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 07.00 , midorima berjalan menuju ruang makan sudah 3 bulan ia hidup bersama momoi dan itu membuatnya merasa senang .

"kau baik-baik saja momoi?" kata midorima saat melihat wajah momoi sedikit pucat

"aku baik-baik saja midorin " kata sang gadis

Kaki indah nya berjalan kearah meja makan ia merasa sedikit mual dan kepala nya pusing , sangat pusing tapi momoi mencoba untuk tidak menunjukannya pada midorima .

"kau yakin ? aku tidak mau istri tercintaku sakit huh"

"aku tidak saki..t" padangan momoi sedikit kabur dan kepala nya terasa berat , momoi jatuh tapi tangan nya mencoba meraih sesuatu dan kembali berdiri.

Pria dengan surai hijau itu dengan sigap memapah tubuh sang istri , ia khawatir sangat khawatir .

"kau sakit " kata midorima khawatir "harus istirahat momoi " lanjutnya

"aku hanya sedikit pusing saja midorin" kata momoi tersenyum lembut

"apa mau ku periksa? Nanti akan ku beri obat " midorima mengusulkan

"aku baik-baik saja, tidak usah khawatir " kata momoi kembali tersenyum

Midorima mengambil sebuah sendok lalu menyuapi momoi "kau tau , aku akan sangat khawatir bila kau sakit , aku tidak akan fokus dalam bekerja" kata midorima yang tengah menyuapi momoi

"aku baik-baik saja midorin , aku seha..hoeeekkk" momoi berlari ke kamar mandi gadis cantik itu mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya.

Midorima dengan khawatir ikut berlari mengejar momoi , ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada istrinya itu

"aku hanya mual midorin " kata momoi tersenyum

Disaat seperti ini momoi masih saja tersenyum ? disaat kepalanya pusing dan perutnya mual ia masih tersenyum lembut ?

"hari ini ku usahakan pulang cepat , jika terjadi sesuatu hubungi aku mengerti?" tanya midori dengan nada khawatirnya .

Midorima menghela nafas "kau tau , aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu " lanjutnya , ia kemudian memeluk momoi erat .

"iya midorin , cepat berangkat aku tidak mau midorin telat " kata momoi menarik tangan midorima

Momoi memang merasa tidak enak badan kepala nya pusing dan perutnya mual tapi momoi tidak mau menunjukan itu semua , ia hanya tidak mau membuat midorima khawatir .

Pintu rumah keluarga kecil itu tertutup dan terkunci momoi tidak mau ada seseorang yang tidak di harapkan masuk kerumah nya dan membuat onar .

.

.

.

Matahari siang ini terlihat sangat terik tapi tidak menyurutkan semangat semua orang yang tengah bekerja , semua terlihat dengan banyak nya orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan dan momoi dapat melihat itu .

Kaki momoi kembali melangkah kearah dapur , ia merasa kembali lapar tapi yang dia inginkan saat ini hanya buah ya momoi menginginkan buah .

Tangan nya yang putih itu membuka sebuah lemari es , ia berharap akan menemukan sesuatu yang ia inginkan sedari tadi itu.

"tidak ada .." katanya sedikit sedih

Kaki nya kembali melangkah menuju sebuah telfon yang berada diruang tamu kemudian ia menekan beberapa digit angka yang ia hafal dan tersambung .

"ya momoi ?" sang suami bersuara

"midorin mau pulang jam berapa ?" momoi memainkan kabel telfon nya

"kau butuh sesuatu?" kata midorima datar

"aku ingin buah , bisakah midorin membelikan aku mangga kiwi strawberry dan jeruk ?" kata momoi

"tunggu aku , 30menit lagi aku pulang " kata midorima lalu menutup telfonnya

Pria dengai surai hijau itu tengah berada diruangan nya , ia tengah merapikan alat-alat dokternya .

"apa yang terjadi dengan momoi " kata nya bertanya pada diri sendiri

Pria dengan tinggi 195cm itu beranjak pergi dari tempat kerja nya , hari ini jadwal praktek midorima hanya setengah hari jadi ia bisa memenuhi permintaan momoi yang selalu meminta dibelikan sesuatu saat ia pulang kerja entah itu cake , cream puff , atau sejenis nya bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu saat turun hujan dan cuaca terasa dingin momoi berkata bahwa ia ingin membeli strawberry sandae , hal konyol apa yang ingin gadis itu lakukan huh ? bukankah lebih baik ia meminta sup kacang merah yang hangat ? midorima akan dengan senang hati membuatkan nya .

Deru mesin mobil yang berada di halaman rumah membuat momoi tersadar dari lamunan nya ia segera bergegas membuka pintu .

"tadaima.." sang suami tersenyum dengan sebuah kantung plastik yang berada di tangan nya

"okaeri midorin" momoi membalas senyum midorima dengan senyum terbaiknya

"ini yang kau mau huh?" kata midorima menyodorkan sebuah kantung plastik yang kemudian diambil oleh sang istri .

"arigatou ne midorin " momoi tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju dapur ia ingin segera memakan semua buah yang telah midorima belikan untuknya .

Dengan santai midorima berjalan mengikuti momoi menuju dapur wajahnya selalu terlihat datar seperti biasa dan tidak lupa dengan acara membenarkan letak kacamatanya .

Ia melihat momoi tengah mencuci semua buah didapur , ya momoi yang sekarang memang banyak berubah walaupun sifat manja dan berisik nya tidak pernah menghilang .

"midorin tidak lelah ? " tanya momoi yang kini telah berada di hadapan midorima

Dengan cekatan tangan gadis itu mengupas jeruk lalu memakannya beberapa lalu menggantinya lagi dengan mengupas kiwi lalu memakannya begitu terus bergantian .

Midorima hanya memperhatikan sang istri makan dengan lahap seperti itu , ia merasa seperti bukan momoi .

"kau kelaparan huh? Rakus sekali" ejek midorima

"mouu , aku tidak rakus , buah ini memang enak midorin" momoi mendengus sebal

"dan kau tidak membaginya padaku ? kau pelit." Kata midorima beranjak dari duduk nya "aku ganti baju dulu" lanjutnya.

Momoi hanya mengangguk seperti tidak perduli pada sang suami , ah ya momoi memang sedang tidak perduli dengan midorima karna nafsu makannya .

Beberapa buah telah momoi makan dan sisa nya ia simpan di lemari pendingin yang berada di dapur nya.

.

.

.

Malam ini kembali terasa dingin seperti malam-malam sebelum nya tapi berbeda dengan midorima dan momoi yang tengah berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain .

"ne, apa midorin tidak mengantuk ?" tanya momoi yang tengah memeluk midorima

"tidak " midorima membelai lembut rambut momoi ia merasa nyaman bersama gadis bersurai senada bunga sakura yang cantik dan amat sangat ia cintai itu .

"apa kau sudah melepas pakaian dalam mu ?" tanya midorima sambil membelai punggung momoi

Gadis cantik itu sontak kaget dengan pertanyaan sang suami yang ia anggap mesum

"midorin mesum" momoi lalu mecubit lengan midorima

"tidur dengan pakaian dalam itu tidak baik , bukan kah kau suka aku mesum-nanodayo?"midorima memper erat pelukannya

Wajah momoi bersemu merah mendengar perkataan midorima , ah ya midorima memang tsundere dari lahir ia memang terlihat dingin dan cuek tapi jika bersama momoi ia akan menerapkan mode tsundere nya seperti mengatakan "I love you , I miss you bla bla bla" dan beberapa perlakuan manis lainnya .

"apa kau malu huh? Bukankah kita suami istri sering melakukan hu…"

"mouuu midorin mesum!" kata momoi menutup mulut midorima dengan dengan tangannya

Midorima hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah momoi yang menurutnya lucu , malu dengan kata-kata midorima ? itu lucu .

"kau tau momoi , akhir-akhir ini kau sangat rakus " kata midorima mengejek

"mou, midorin jahat" kata momoi sedikit kesal

"dan kau sering mual " katanya lagi "aku membelikan sebuah testpek untuk mu , coba itu " kata midorima memandang wajah momoi serius .

"kalau negative bagaimana ?" kata momoi membelai dada midorima

"kita coba lagi , apa kau mau sekarang huh ?" kata midorima menggoda momoi

"mou , midorin tu..tunggu aku hanya bertanya saja " kata momoi yang wajah nya memerah saat wajah nya begitu dekat dengan wajah sang suami .

Mungkin kau bisa menebak apa yang terjadi antara midorima dan momoi selanjutnya .

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu mengerang pelan , ia mengedarkan pandangannya melihat sebuah jam yang bertengger manis di samping tempat tidur nya _'5.30'_

Momoi beranjak dari tidur nya pelan pelan , ia tidak mau membangunkan sang suami hanya karna suara berisik yang ia timbulkan .

Ia melihat sebuah testpek didekat jam berwarna biru itu lalu ia mengambil nya dan menuju kamar mandi , ia ingin segera mandi lalu mengecek ia hamil atau tidak lalu membuatkan sarapan untuk suaminya .

Momoi merasa jantung nya berdetak sangat kencang ya ia merasa gugup sangat gugup saat melihat hasil nya .

.

.

.

"midorin , ayo bangun .." momoi membelai sang pemilik surai hijau itu lembut

"midorin , ayo bangun " untuk kedua kalinya momoi kembali membelai sang pemilik surai hijau itu dengan lembut

Sang pemilik surai hijau itu lalu mengerang pelan dan memandang wajah momoi , ia terlihat sedikit bingung .

Midorima dengan malas duduk disamping momoi , ia lalu mengecup kening momoi lembut dan membelai surai merah jambu itu lagi

"ada apa ?" katanya pelan

"midorin .. aku …a..aku .." momoi terbata-bata ia bingung bagaimana cara menyampaikannya pada midorima

"ada apa huh? Kau terlihat gugup-nanodayo " midorima lalu memeluk momoi "kau dingin? Kenapa hanya memakai handuk ? ingin menggodaku sepagi ini ?" kata midorima dengan nada mengejek

"midorin menyebalkan !" momoi lalu mendorong midorima "a..aku , aku hamil " kata momoi beranjak dari duduk nya dan memberikan tespek yang ia genggam erat sedari tadi pada midorima .

Midorima terlihat kaget sesaat ia tertegun tetapi ia merasa antara bahagia namun tidak percaya

"kau yakin ?" kata midorima menghampiri momoi

"midorin mengerti testpek kan ? bukan kah disitu terlihat 2 garis ?" kata momoi yang tengah memilih baju

Midorima dengan teliti melihat garis yang berada pada testpek yang ia pegang "satu.. dua " ia kaget tetapi senang tidak percaya "kau hamil momoi" kata midorima dengan nada bahagia , sudut bibir nya ia tarik ke atas dan membentuk sebuah senyuman .

"midorin akan menjadi ayah .." kata momoi melepas handuk nya

"dan kau akan menjadi seorang ibu " kata midorima menghampiri momoi , ia lalu memeluk sang istri dari belakang "kau tau , hari ini aku sangat bahagia " kata midorima membelai perut momoi

"aku juga" kata momoi tersenyum bahagia .

"aku akan menjaga mu dan anak kita " kata midorima menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak momoi yang tercium sangat harum , wangi strawberry sangat mendominasi tubuh istrinya .

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat bahagia untuk midorima , ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menjaga momoi dan calon anaknya dengan sungguh sungguh ya pria berkacamata itu benar-benar amat sangat bahagia .

*****OWARI*****

Fyuuuhhh , maaaaaf kalo ooc ya

Atau mungkin agak aneh dan sebagainya gomen .

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca , kalau mau silahkan review nya :'))


End file.
